creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pickle Witch
19 August 2012 I've lived in this small village in the middle of England all my life, and have never left. Not even on school trips because my family has been too poor to afford it. But I don't think that's fully the case. You see, across the road lives an old lady, she always has been old. And when I was about five my father had a drunken row with her. All because he was being too noisy at four in the morning. A few hours later she would see me leaving my house and tell me that she's 'Always watching me'. So I grew up thinking the old lady is a witch and she's trapped my family here, and that we can't leave until she dies, I told my parents about this a few years back and we all had a laugh about it because kids always think silly things like that right?. The reason I'm writing this because now I'm 24 I still can't leave this village, no matter if it's getting ill the night friends are going to a near by town to go drinking, or my father and mother going over to a friends house and saying I have to watch the house because I'm grounded while friends go play rugby just outside of the village for the weekend. But next week... Next week I will be leaving this village to go to college. But first I need to do something. 23 August 2012 I've just come back from seeing the old lady, just to tell her I'll be leaving and that if I caused her any trouble I was sorry and that it'll be quiet for her after I've gone... But all she said was 'I'll be watching you' I told her I remember that from when I was 5 and how it made me believe she was a witch growing up.... Yeah I don't think she liked that because she just closed the door on my face. I shouted sorry hoping that she would hear me on the other side of the door. I better get packing, only two days left before I have to leave. 26 August 2012 This is it. My last day, right now I'm at the station waiting for the train to pull in, to think this will be the last thing I write while in this village. Next time will be when I'm at my dorm. 26 August 2012 (again) I'm back home.... My mum has just been rushed in to hospital after getting into a crash after dropping me off. I've just come in after having a fag. But while I was outside I could see the old lady watching me with a wide smile on her old lips. I walked over and knocked on her door, maybe she didn't know about mum so I felt like she should know. When she opened the door she threw water over me to try and put my fag out, but I was already holding it out of the way because she's done it before when I had to go over to return something my mum borrowed from her. When I told her what had happen, the smile didn't disappear and asked me to come in. But I tell her I'll come back in the morning since I'm hot and annoyed. 27 August 2012 I've just come back from the old lady... I really can't believe what I've just seen. This was the first time I've ever step foot in her house, and I'm glad I haven't until now.... All over her walls were jars of pickled body parts, some fully grown and others.... I'm sure you can guess... They even had names on them. One I knew exactly where she got it from. While my eyes were on this jar I felt the little stump that was my left ring finger I lost when a dog bit me when I was four... The old lady much have found it and kept it. Anyway I have it now, I stole it while she was in the kitchen and ran home as quick as I could. 30 August 2012 Mum came home yesterday, she has a broken leg. I told her a friend would be dropping me off at the station today. So here I am sitting on the train with a strong smell of pickles coming from near by. Some of the other people passengers look around to try and find out where the smell is coming from. Just as the train sets off and I smile, knowing that I am finally leaving this village. My dad just called me. He told me that the old lady had been arrest because she had been withholding evidence dating back to the late 40's. 25 September 2012 I got another call from my dad, he said that everyone has moved out of the village and only he and mum wanted to wait and until I finished college... I guess no matter how much we try we will never leave the small village, because something is keeping us there. Category:Diary/Journal